Der Kreis
by VampireCat
Summary: AU '..Ich werde den Kreis mit meinem Leben schützen.Die Geheimnisse des Kreises sind unser und nur der Kreis kann beschließen sie zu verraten..'
1. Prolog Das Ritual

Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter Universum gehoert natuerlich Mrs. Rowling, und ich hab es mir nur geborgt. Wie auch immer ist diese Geschichte mein und Sebastian Creek ist mein (als Gruss an einen Freund, der das vermutlich nie lesen wird).

Prolog – Das Ritual

Fünf Gestalten waren in einem von Kerzenlicht erhellten Raum versammelt. Die Sonne draußen war fast untergegangen und am Horizont konnte man das silbrige Glänzen des nahen Vollmondes erahnen.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein runenverzierter Kelch, mit klarem Wasser gefüllt. Die Kerzen im Raum schienen in einer festgelegten Reihenfolge aufgebaut worden zu sein. Eine der Gestalten verglich das Muster welches sie bildeten mit einer Zeichnung in einem offenbar uralten Buch.

Der Mann, welcher das Buch kurz darauf zur Seite legte, war noch recht jung. Vielleicht gerade zwanzig. Er war groß, hatte schwarze Stoppelhaare und eisgraue Augen. Sirius Black war der Schwarm fast aller jungen Frauen, gut aussehend, aus einer wohlhabenden Familie, charmant und etwas geheimnisvoll. Aber im Moment hatte Sirius anderes im Sinn. Seine besten Freunde waren in dieser Nacht hier bei ihm, einer davon mit nur noch wenig verbleibender Zeit. Und ihr Leben lag allein in Sirius Hand.

„Wir sollten beginnen", durchbrach er die gespannte Stille.

Ein anderer junger Mann, bleich und zitternd, warf einen ängstlichen Blick aus dem Fenster und fragte nervös: „Wollt ihr das wirklich tun? Noch ist Zeit für euch zu gehen!"  
Remus konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Seine für gewöhnlich braunen Augen hatten bereits einen gefährlich gelben Schimmer.

„Natürlich versuchen wir es Moony", sagte James mit fester Stimme. Er war der dritte hoch gewachsene junge Mann im Raum. Er hatte runde Brillengläser auf der Nase und sein kurzes Haar stand am Hinterkopf wirr in alle Richtungen ab.

Seine Frau Lily stand neben ihm und lächelte Remus aufmunternd an. „Wir sind soweit gekommen, niemand könnte jetzt noch gehen."

Dies wurde wohl auch dem letzten der fünf gerade klar. Peter war, ganz anders als seine drei Freunde, ein untersetzter junger Mann, welcher dazu verdammt zu sein schien vorzeitig eine Glatze zu bekommen. Der Gedanke, dass er den Raum während dem was folgen sollte nicht würde verlassen können, führte dazu, dass er aussah als wäre er nur noch mehr geschrumpft. Aber niemand bemerkte seine Zweifel.

Alle schauten nun auf Sirius, der auf den Kelch zugegangen war und damit seine Position im bevorstehenden Ritual eingenommen hatte. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel mehr oder weniger zögernd.

„Ihr wisst alle was ihr sagen müsst?" versicherte sich Sirius ein letztes Mal. „Denkt daran, es muss laut und deutlich gesagt werden und haltet ja die Reihenfolge ein."

Seine Freunde nickten konzentriert.

Sirius trat aus dem Kreis, den sie gebildet hatten näher an den Kelch. Aus einer Lederscheide, verborgen in seinem weiten Umhang, zog er einen Dolch und ritzte die Haut auf seinem Handballen leicht ein. Es tat kaum weh, Sirius war schlimmere Verletzungen gewohnt. Er achtet genau darauf, wie viele Tropfen seines Blutes in den Kelch fielen. Als er sieben Tropfen gezählt hatte zog er die Hand zurück. Das Blut hatte sich mit dem Wasser vermischt und man hätte nicht sagen können, ob es darin war oder nicht.

„Ich begebe mich in dieser Nacht aus freien Stücken in die Hand des Schicksals. Ich werde den Kreis mit meinem Leben schützen. Die Geheimnisse des Kreises sind unser und nur der Kreis kann beschließen sie zu offenbaren. Eine Familie für Remus."

Das Wasser im Kelch schien für einen Moment zu leuchten als Sirius die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Dann trat er zurück und reichte in einer tausendfach geübten Geste den Dolch an James weiter."

Dieser trat ohne zu zögern vor und ließ dieselbe Anzahl Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes in den Kelch fallen.

„Ich begebe mich in dieser Nacht aus freien Stücken in die Hand des Schicksals. Ich werde den Kreis mit meinem Leben schützen. Die Geheimnisse des Kreises sind unser und nur der Kreis kann beschließen sie zu enthüllen. Freundschaft für Remus."

Mit derselben Handbewegung, welche auch Sirius verwendet hatte, gab er den Dolch an Peter weiter als er selbst zurück in den Kreis getreten war.

Peter war gefasster als sie alle erwartet hatten. Jetzt, als es darauf ankam war er bereit. Auch er schwor: „Ich begebe mich in dieser Nacht aus freien Stücken in die Hand des Schicksals. Ich werde den Kreis mit meinem Leben schützen. Die Geheimnisse des Kreises sind unser und nur der Kreis kann beschließen sie zu verraten. Vertrauen für Remus."

Nach jedem Schwur schien das Leuchten im Kelch heller zu werden.

Lily war als nächstes an der Reihe. Die rothaarige Frau tat es ihrem Mann und seinen Freunden gleich: „Ich begebe mich in dieser Nacht aus freien Stücken in die Hand des Schicksals. Ich werde den Kreis mit meinem Leben schützen. Die Geheimnisse des Kreises sind unser und nur der Kreis kann beschließen sie auszusprechen. Ein Leben für Remus."

Sie reichte den Dolch an Remus weiter. Seine Augen waren mittlerweile komplett gelb und die Anstrengung seine menschliche Gestalt noch weiter aufrecht zu erhalten kostete ihn fast seinen Einsatz. Als sein Blut schließlich in den Kelch fiel färbte sich das Wasser feuerrot.

„Ich begebe mich in dieser Nacht aus freien Stücken in die Hand des Schicksals. Ich werde den Kreis mit meinem Leben schützen. Die Geheimnisse des Kreises sind unser und nur der Kreis kann beschließen sie zu verkünden. Ein Rudel für den Wolf."

Remus trat zurück. Der Dolch fiel klirrend auf den Steinfußboden, aber noch immer hielt Remus den Wolf in seinem Inneren gefangen, trotzdem der Vollmond bereits fast vollständig hinter den Bergen aufgetaucht war.

Sirius nahm den Kelch und trank, James tat es ihm nach. Peter war der Nächste und Lily folgte. Dann mussten James und Sirius Remus aufrecht halten während Lily ihm den Trank einflösste.

Ihr Pakt war besiegelt. Das Ritual vollzogen.

Nun hieß es warten und hoffen, dass es geklappt hatte.

Sie alle wussten, dass ihr Freund sich nun jeden Moment in einen menschenmordenden Werwolf verwandeln würde. Die drei Männer hatten es schon oft miterlebt, in ihren Animagusformen. Für Lily jedoch war es das erste Mal.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass alles gut ging, für ihre Freunde, für Remus um dessen Leben es ging und für das in ihr heranreifende Leben, James und ihr Kind von dem Remus noch nichts wusste.

Seine sonst so scharfen Sinne hatten Remus in letzter Zeit immer mehr im Stich gelassen. Die Zeit, die sein Körper die monatlichen Torturen aushalten konnte war vorbei. Er war schon zu lange ein Werwolf. Remus war am Ende. Das Ritual war ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch der Freunde ihm zu helfen. Nach der Theorie sollte das Ritual, welches dem Wolf ein menschliches Rudel gab Remus mehr Kraft und damit ein längeres Leben geben.

Sirius, der aufgrund seiner Familie mit schwarzer Magie aufgewachsen war, war auf dieses uralte Ritual gestoßen und hatte es vorsichtig für ihre Zwecke verändert.

Niemand konnte vorhersagen, ob es funktionieren würde, aber sie würden es alle sehr bald herausfinden...

Bitte, bitte Reviews!


	2. Der Inspektor

**Disclaimer: **Leider ist Harry Potter nicht mein... wuerde sich auf meinem Konto zeigen.

Danke ReniManiac fuer deine Hilfe!

**1) Der Inspektor **

Remus Lupin beobachtete den zehnjährigen Harry, wie dieser seine Runden auf dem Nimbus 1000 drehte, den er vor knapp einem Monat zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

Leider konnte er hier nicht allzu hoch fliegen, nur gerade so hoch wie die Hecke, welche das Haus umgab, denn ihre Nachbarschaft war beinahe vollständig von Muggeln bewohnt. Fast. Ihr Nachbar zur Linken war ein Zauberer namens Sebastian Creek. Er war damals in die Gegend gezogen, da er vom Zaubereiministerium die Aufgabe bekommen hatte ein Auge auf Harry und Remus zu haben und in den Vollmondnächten bei Harry zu sein.

Das war jetzt bereits vier Jahre her und der Ministeriumsinspektor war inzwischen zu einem guten Freund geworden.  
Aber er konnte niemals Sirius ersetzen. Sirius war der einzige Punkt in dem sich die beiden Männer uneins waren. Sebastian war ganz und gar nicht davon überzeugt das Sirius unschuldig war.

Remus auf der anderen Seite wusste, dass ein Unschuldiger in Askaban den Dementoren ausgeliefert war und das schon viel zu lange.

"Du siehst schlecht aus. Warst du gestern bei ihm?" fragte Sebastian, der neben Remus stand und an einem Becher Tee nippte. Er machte sich jedes Mal Sorgen, wenn sein Freund in das Zauberergefängnis ging. Besucher wurden nicht besonders gut von den Dementoren abgeschirmt. Der Effekt auf den Werwolf war jedes Mal sehr stark. Irgendwann, als sie sich besser kannten hatte Remus ihm gestanden, dass er nach jedem Besuch immer von dem gleichen Alptraum geplagt wurde.

_Die Halloweennacht vor nunmehr neun Jahren als sie James und Lily tot in ihrem halb zerstörten Haus gefunden hatten. Ihre Gesichter würde er niemals vergessen. Dieser Horror in den Augen aus denen alles Leben verschwunden war. Sirius hatte vor Wut und Trauer geschrieen, dass es Remus das Herz brechen wollte. Der Werwolf musste all seine Kraft aufbringen um seinen besten Freund davon abzuhalten gleich hinter dem Verräter herzujagen. _

Wäre Harry nicht gewesen, der wie durch ein Wunder mit nur einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn überlebt hatte, hätte Remus keine Chance gehabt. Denn in just dem Moment in dem Sirius sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes von dem Freund befreien wollte hatten die beiden das Wimmern eines Kindes gehört und Harry in dem was von seinem Bettchen übrig geblieben war gefunden.

Geschockt hatte Sirius sein Patenkind aufgehoben und dieses hatte sein Gesicht in dem Stoff seines Umhanges versteckt und sich an ihn gekrallt. So hatten sie sich einen Moment still angesehen, das grauenerregende Leuchten des Dunklen Mals über ihnen, bis Remus endlich Worte fand.

"Bring Harry zu mir und bleib da. Ich kümmer mich hier um alles. Verstehst du, bring Harry in Sicherheit."

Sirius hatte nur genickt und war mit dem Kind disappariert noch bevor das Ministerium oder Dumbledore wusste was geschehen war.

Harry hatte Sirius von seiner blinden Wut abgelenkt. Als Remus und Dumbledore eintrafen war Harry auf der Couch eingeschlafen und mit Sirius Umhang zugedeckt. Sirius stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und starrte aus dem Fenster in den anbrechenden Morgen.  
Remus näherte sich vorsichtig seinem besten Freund. Dieser hatte keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt als die beiden aufgetaucht waren.

"Es ist meine Schuld," flüsterte Sirius, „sie sind tot und es ist meine Schuld."

Remus packte Sirius bei der Schulter, drehte ihn zu sich um und umarmte ihn dann fest. Dann hatten sie beide geweint, um Lily, James, Harry der nun ein Waise war und auch um Peter, den Verräter, welcher einmal ihr Freund gewesen war und das Leid, welches Voldemort und seine Todesser über die Zaubererwelt gebracht hatten.

"Remus, ich hab dich was gefragt." Der Werwolf fuhr zusammen.

"Ja", kam es tonlos, er musste sich räuspern, „ja, es war schlimm, wie jedes Mal. Er ist nicht verrückt, wie die anderen die schon so lange dort sind. Aber ich muss ihn jedes Mal wieder aus seinem Schutzpanzer herausholen. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis ich ihm klar gemacht habe, dass Harry am Leben und bei mir ist. Es kostet jedes Mal viel Zeit.

_Sirius schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Er war abgemagert und dreckig. Aller Glanz war aus seinen Augen gewichen aber in dem Moment, als er begriff, wirklich verstand was Remus ihm versuchte zu sagen meinte der Werwolf für einen Moment etwas von dem alten Sirius darin zu entdecken. _

"Azkaban verändert jeden, Remus. Nur weil er nicht wie die anderen Gefangenen reagiert heißt es nicht, dass er nicht verrückt wäre. Ich verstehe nicht warum du dich so bemühst, er hat euch verraten."

"Das hat er nicht. Er ist unschuldig!" sagte Remus mit fester Stimme.

Das alte Thema.

Als Sebastian Creek, neuster Mitarbeiter in der Ministeriumsabteilung für die Aufsicht von Magischen Geschöpfen, die Aufgabe bekommen hatte den Werwolf und Harry Potter zu beobachten, wusste er nicht, was er erwarten sollte. Wie sollte er nur so jemanden behandeln?

Er hatte dieselben Vorurteile gegen diese Kreaturen, wie die meisten Zauberer.

_Er hatte vor dem Gartentor gestanden und war im Kopf noch einmal durchgegangen, was er aus den Akten des Ministeriums und aus der Presse wusste. _

Remus Lupin – registrierter Werwolf Nr. 776 523 893 (infiziert im Alter von fünf Jahren)

- auf Drängen des Schulleiters Albus Wulfric Dumbledore unter strengen Sicherheitsauflagen in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen.** Keine Auffälligkeiten.**

- dort enge Freundschaft mit James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettegrew gepflegt. **Keine Auffälligkeiten.**

- wie alle Lycantropen geprüft auf Verbindungen zu Du- weißt – schon – wem. **Keine Auffälligkeiten. **

- Abschluss von Hogwarts unter den zehn Besten (Siehe Prüfungsregister 536487)

- Verschiedene Tätigkeiten für unterschiedliche Zeiträume (Liste 645). **Keine Auffälligkeiten.  
**  
- Zusammen mit Sirius Black als Vormund für den verwaisten Harry Potter eingesetzt (Vorgang 746487-7457/ 54). **Keine Auffälligkeiten.**

- Sorgerecht 1985 auf Befehl des Ministeriums entzogen wegen des Verdachtes Sirius Black geholfen zu haben Peter Pettegrew zu töten. **Unter strengste Bewachung gestellt.  
**  
- Nach zahlreichen Gerichtsverfahren (Aktenzeichen: 74657/65 – 74660/3) und dem Beweis durch unabhängige, menschliche Zeugen, dass das Kind Harry Potter bei den Verwandten Mr. und Mrs. Dursley (Mrs. Petunia Dursley, geb. Evans, Status: Muggle, als Schwester der verstorbenen Lily Potter, geb. Evans) misshandelt wurde, Sorgerecht mit Auflagen wieder zugesprochen. **Unter Aufsicht des Ministeriums.**

Einige dieser Prozesse hatten großes Aufsehen erregt. Ein Werwolf wollte die Verantwortung für ein Kind und noch dazu für den Jungen der Überlebte. Der Aufruhr war groß gewesen als Lupins Bitte endlich nachgekommen wurde, denn die Zaubererwelt wusste nichts darüber, was dem Jungen bei seinen Verwandten widerfahren war.

Sebastian Creek hatte sich sein Treffen mit Remus Lupin tausendfach im Kopf ausgemalt und jedes Mal war ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Er dachte, auf alles gefasst zu sein als er die Klingel betätigte. Das Haus sah sauber aus, der Garten war nicht allzu gepflegt aber jemand versuchte, das gröbste Unkraut in Schach zu halten, wie man an einer Schaufel und einem mit welkem Unkraut halb gefüllten Eimer in einer Ecke erkennen konnte.

Schritte näherten sich, mit jedem Einzelnen schlug das Herz des Inspektors schneller, und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Was auch immer er von einem Werwolf erwartet hatte, war nicht das, was er nun vor sich hatte. So „menschlich".

"Was haben sie erwartet, ein Monster" fragte Remus Lupin mit einer amüsiert hochgezogenen Augenbraue als er die Tür ganz öffnete. Sebastian wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte, Lupin hatte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Machen sie sich nichts draus, geht vielen so, kommen sie rein. Es gibt gleich Essen." Sebastian Creek folgte dem Mann... Werwolf... was auch immer, nach kurzem zögern in die Küche. Das Haus sah völlig normal aus. Nur das geübte Auge entdeckte hier und da ein Zaubererutensil, einen Topf mit Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims, Lampen ohne sichtbaren Anschluss ans Stromnetz, ungewöhnlich viele Kerzen und ein etwas eigenwillig aussehendes Radio über der Spüle. Ein Muggel würde es gar nicht bemerken. Harry sollte zwar von der Zaubererwelt wissen aber nur am Rande mit Magie aufwachsen. In der Zaubererwelt hätte er keine ruhige Minute so berühmt wie er war.

In der Küche brodelte es in mehreren Töpfen, es roch nach frischem Gemüse, der Tisch war für drei Personen gedeckt.

"Sie essen doch mit uns?" fragte Lupin.

"Ja, gerne, ich bin noch nicht eingerichtet."

Der Werwolf nickte zu einem Platz hin und kümmerte sich um das Essen. Nachdem er die Töpfe auf den Tisch gestellt hatte wandte er sich zur Tür, blieb aber auf halbem Wege stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Sebastian um.

"Ich hole jetzt Harry. Er hat, seit er wieder hier ist noch keinen Ton gesagt. Wenn ihn jemand anderes als ich anfasst bekommt er Panik. Ich wünschte sie hätten ihn vorher gekannt. Das ist nicht mehr der Harry, den sie uns weggenommen haben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht für immer verloren ist."


	3. Harry Potter

**Obwohl ich noch immer keine einzige Reaktion von euch habe gebe ich euch das naechste Kapitel. Es waehre schoen wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit von jemandem zu hoeren!**

2) Harry Potter

_Der Inspektor hörte Lupin sprechen. _

"Komm Harry, das Essen ist fertig und der Besuch von dem ich dir erzählt habe ist da."  
Als der Werwolf die Küche wieder betrat hatte er einen kleinen Jungen dabei.

Knapp sechs Jahre alt, wie Creek aus den Akten wusste. Das schwarze Haar stand am Hinterkopf störrisch ab, hinter den runden Brillengläsern waren unglaublich grüne Augen versteckt und unter dem fransigen Pony schaute ein Stück der berühmten Blitznarbe hervor. Der Inspektor bemerkte, wie blass der Junge war, er schaute auf den Boden, wie jemand, der etwas verbrochen hatte. Er schaute auch nicht auf, als sich der Inspektor vor ihm hinhockte und ihm die Hand zum Gruß hinstreckte.

"Hallo Harry, mein Name ist Sebastian."

Das Kind spannte sich merklich an und Lupin schob ihn an dem Inspektor vorbei zu seinem Platz.

Harrys Bewegungen schienen roboterartig. Keine zuviel, keine ungefragt.

Die beiden Männer setzten sich ebenfalls. Lupin tat ihnen auf. Harry begann nicht zu essen. Er starrte mit derselben teilnahmslosen Miene auf den Teller. Lupin beugte sich zu ihm.

"Du kannst das essen, Harry. Wirklich." Harry hob zum ersten Mal das Gesicht um Lupin mit großen Augen anzusehen. Er schien nicht zu glauben, was er da hörte. Lupin nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Harry nahm vorsichtig die Gabel und begann zu essen.

Der Inspektor hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass der Junge überhaupt merkte wie gut das Essen war. Er leerte seinen Teller als wäre es nichts weiter als Medizin. Eine Notwendigkeit um nicht zu hungern.  
Der Ärmel seines Hemdes rutschte etwas herunter und entblößte ein viel zu dürres Ärmchen. Konnten acht Monate bei seinen Verwandten so etwas hinterlassen haben?

Creek riss sich zusammen und aß aber es wollte ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so richtig schmecken. Das lag allerdings nicht an Mr. Lupins Kochkunst.

"Das schmeckt wirklich sehr gut, kochen sie immer selbst?" fragte er um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Nach Lilys und James Tod sind wir nicht viel ausgegangen. Sirius hat damals darauf bestanden, dass es jeden Tag etwas Gesundes gibt. Aber da er kein Händchen fürs Kochen hat musste ich es lernen. Nach einer Weile hat es sogar Spaß gemacht."

"Sirius Black?" fragte Creek überflüssigerweise. Er war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass dieser Name in diesem Haus überhaupt ausgesprochen wurde.

"Natürlich." Lupin schaute ihn irritiert an, dann glättete sich seine Stirn. „Sirius ist unschuldig."

Wie oft hatte Sebastian diese drei Worte in den letzten Jahren gehört? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.

So erbittert Remus darum gekämpft hatte Harry zurück zu bekommen, so kämpfte er auch um Sirius Black.  
Er bemühte sich mit all seinen wenigen Mitteln um ein Gerichtsverfahren für den Freund oder wenigstens eine Anhörung unter dem Wahrheitsserum. Aber nichts, keine Chance.  
Selbst Albus Dumbledore persönlich, welcher sonst großen Einfluss auf Remus hatte, konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen. Der Schulleiter war nicht von Blacks Unschuld überzeugt, allerdings war er ein fairer Mann und hatte Remus anfangs unterstützt und im Wizardgarmont mehrmals um ein Verfahren ersucht. Die wiederholte Ablehnung hatte Remus bitter enttäuscht.  
Dumbledore und auch sonst niemand glaubte Remus, dass der Werwolf in jener Nacht wusste, dass Sirius das Haus nicht verlassen hatte.

Remus wusste es sicher. Sirius war in dieser Nacht bei ihm gewesen, in seiner Animagusform. Aber Remus hatte keine Möglichkeit das Geheimnis der Herumtreiber zu lüften. Er hatte es geschworen.  
Harry hatte damals sicher in seinem Bett geschlafen umgeben von Schutzzaubern welche Sirius herbeirufen würden. Aber in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht war Padfoot bei Moony geblieben.  
Sirius war nicht in London gewesen, als Peter Pettegrew getötet wurde.

Peter war posthum zum Helden erhoben worden. Man hatte nicht mehr von ihm gefunden als einen Finger.  
Unschuldig auf der Flucht, so viele Jahre lang und dann doch getötet vom wahren Verräter der Potters. Wie hatte Black ihnen nur allen weismachen können Peter sei der Geheimnisverwahrer gewesen?

"Harry, komm runter, es wird langsam Zeit!" Harry wagte ein kleines Looping, wendete den Besen und landete direkt vor ihnen. Eine echte Harry–Landung. Er sprang noch im Flug ab und hielt den Besen dabei fest.

Remus stöhnte. „Eines Tages brichst du dir noch mal was."  
"Ach Moony du Spielverderber, ich war wirklich nicht schnell."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry lachend im Haus, den Besen in der Hand. Man konnte ihn lautstark die Treppe heraufpoltern hören. Nichts im Vergleich zu dem scheuen, ängstlichen Kind, das er gewesen war als Sebastian ihn zum ersten Mal traf.

_Lupin erhob sich, als ihre Teller leer waren und es klar war, dass Harry nicht mehr essen würde. Er portionierte Eis in kleine Schälchen und stellte eine für jeden von ihnen hin.  
Harry rührte seine nicht an.  
"Magst du kein Eis, Harry?" fragte Mr. Creek vorsichtig.  
Keine Reaktion. Hörte das Kind ihn überhaupt? Er reichte über den Tisch und wollte den Jungen anstupsen als Harry in Panik aufsprang und dabei die Eisschale vom Tisch stieß.  
Der kleine Junge sah den Fremden mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen an als erwartete er eine Strafe.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die zersprungene Eisschale und er begann zu zittern.  
Lupin schaute den Inspektor vorwurfsvoll an und kniete sich zu Harry. _

"Das ist nicht schlimm, Harry. Es ist bloß Eis."

Der Junge bewegte sich nicht. Starrte nur weiter auf das schmelzende Eis. Lupin seufzte, nahm seinen Zauberstab, murmelte „Reparo" und „Scorcify" und die Schüssel stand dort wo sie zerbrochen war ohne einen Riss aber natürlich auch ohne Eis.

"Schau Harry, schon wieder in Ordnung. Willst du ein neues Eis?" Als der Werwolf dem Jungen noch immer keinen Blick abringen konnte, schien sein Gesicht für einen Moment so hoffnungslos, dass Sebastian Creek fast so etwas wie Mitleid für den Werwolf fühlte. Lupin strich dem Jungen das Haar aus der Stirn und küsste die freigewordene Stelle zärtlich, wie ein Vater es tun würde. Dann nahm er den Jungen auf den Arm und trug ihn hinaus.

Sebastian Creek folgte ihnen ins Kinderzimmer. Die Bücherregale und die Spielekiste waren leer. Auf dem Tisch war ein großer Haufen neuer Sachen ausgebreitet aber nichts davon schien je von einer Kinderhand berührt worden zu sein.

An den Wänden hingen Fotografien und gemalte Kinderbilder. Der Inspektor schaute sie sich an, während Lupin den völlig teilnahmslosen Harry zum schlafen fertig machte und ihn ins Bett kuschelte.

Babyfotos, Fotos der Eltern, ein Portrait der Freunde gemeinsam in Hogwarts, ein etwa dreijähriger Harry reitend auf einem großen schwarzen Hund, der an einen Grim erinnerte. Einen solchen Hund hätte er persönlich nie in die Nähe eines Kindes gelassen. Aber Lupin stand daneben und beobachtete lachend, wie der Junge den Hund dazu bewegen wollte loszulaufen.  
Wer hatte das Foto wohl aufgenommen? Vermutlich Black..

Lupin räusperte sich und deutete zur Tür.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf eine Kinderzeichnung, die zeigte, wie zwei Menschen, von grünen Blitzen umschlossen wurden, folgte der Inspektor dem Werwolf aus dem Raum.


	4. Vollmond

**Dankt den beiden Reviewern dafuer, dass ich ein weiteres Kapitel poste, ich hatte schon ans aufgeben gedacht.**

Viel Spass!

3) Vollmond

_Creek hörte leise Geräusche aus dem Flur. Er hielt den Atem an.  
Die Nervosität war über den Tag immer weiter angewachsen und, obwohl er Remus Lupin und auch Harry mittlerweile recht gut kannte graute es ihm vor dieser Nacht.  
Was, wenn doch nicht alles so sicher war?  
Wenn der Werwolf in der Lage war alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu umgehen?  
Was sollte ein Ministeriumsneuling gegen einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf ausrichten? Wohl hatte er einen Kurs belegt um sich vorzubereiten aber er war sich sicher, beim Anblick des Wolfes zu Stein zu erstarren. _

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab schlich er sich zur Tür und spähte vorsichtig auf den spärlich beleuchteten Gang... und ließ erleichtert den Zauberstab sinken... es war Harry, der sich vor der Sicherheitstür zusammengerollt hatte wie eine Katze.  
Er hob den Kopf als Sebastian Creek sich zu ihm kniete und schaute ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an als sei Sebastian der Werwolf.  
"Das geht nicht Harry, es ist kalt hier, du wirst krank werden."  
Harry deutete zögernd zur Tür hinter der Remus Lupin am Abend verschwunden war.  
"Du kannst nicht zu ihm, es ist zu gefährlich heute Nacht."  
Tränen traten in die Augen des kleinen Jungen und Sebastian fluchte innerlich, dass er nicht den gleichen Einfallsreichtum hatte wie Remus Lupin wenn es darum ging Harry zu beruhigen. Der Werwolf stieg erneut in seiner Achtung.

Harry deutete erneut zur Tür: „Moony."

Der Inspektor war geschockt, das Kind hatte gesprochen! Was sollte er nur tun? Wenn er die falsche Entscheidung traf könnte es Harry weiter schaden.

"Harry, hör mal zu, ich kann dich da nicht rein lassen, dass weißt du auch. Aber ich habe eine andere Idee, geh mal ein bisschen zur Seite."

Der Junge schaute ihn erst überrascht an, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Er schien abzuwägen, ob er dem Mann vertrauen konnte. Dann, ganz langsam stand er auf und entfernte sich von der Tür.  
Sebastian Creek nahm seinen Zauberstab und beschwörte ein komfortables, warmes Nachtlager für Harry herauf und einen Ohrensessel für sich selbst.

"Du kannst hier schlafen. Das ist so nahe, wie es möglich ist an Lup... an Moony." Er musste sich vor dem Kind zusammennehmen, durfte seine eigenen Vorurteile und Ängste nicht zeigen, sonst würde der Junge nie wieder Vertrauen in irgendwen haben. „Ich werde hier im Sessel sitzen und auf dich aufpassen, okay?"

Harry starrte auf das Bett, das aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und dann sah er Sebastian mit einem Funken Freude im Blick an. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes löschte Sebastian die Lichter bis auf eine kleine Kerze als Harry ins Bett kroch.  
'Nur dieses eine Mal' dachte Sebastian bevor er auf dem Sessel einschlief.

Am Morgen wurde er von einem Freudenschrei geweckt. Lupin hatte den Jungen um den Hals hängen und obwohl er so aussah als würde er im nächsten Moment zusammenbrechen presste er das Kind fest an sich.  
"Na Kleiner, hat der Welpenblick gewirkt?" er grinste den Inspektor über den Kopf des Kindes an.

"Nur dieses eine Mal", verteidigte der sich schwach und Lupin lächelte nur wissend.

Natürlich hatte Remus recht gehabt, bei diesem einen Mal war es nicht geblieben. Mittlerweile war es eine feste, monatliche Einrichtung geworden.  
Sebastian musste auch mittlerweile nicht mehr auf den Kalender schauen um zu wissen, wann der nächste Vollmond näher rückte. Er kannte mittlerweile die Anzeichen. Remus wurde nervös und fahrig und wenn er wirklich gereizt wurde sogar aggressiv. Niemals gegen Harry aber gegen jeden anderen. Harry war für Remus wie ein eigenes Kind oder sein „Welpe" wie er manchmal scherzhaft sagte.  
Harry wusste mittlerweile über alles was geschehen war bescheid. Remus hatte darauf bestanden, obwohl es dem Ministerium nicht recht war, dass Harry seine Seite der Geschichte hörte.  
Sebastian hatte sich einfach in sein Haus zurückgezogen und sich rausgehalten, wie er es mittlerweile mit vielem machte was Harry anging. Er hatte volles Vertrauen zu Remus und sein Job war außer in den Vollmondnächten, wie Sebastian fand, völlig unnütz.  
Wenn die Sache mit Black nicht wäre. Remus hatte sich da in etwas verrannt und es war nicht gut für ihn.  
Sebastian dachte auch an diesem Abend darüber nach als er Harrys Bett heraufbeschwor. Harry hatte mittlerweile ein „Lieblingsbett". Ganz in Griffindorfarben rot und gold.

"Gute Nacht Harry, schlaf gut. Und schlaf vor allem bald, du hast morgen Schule", sagte Remus und machte sich daran die Tür des Schutzraumes zu öffnen. Harry umarmte Remus herzlich. Er sagte nicht ‚Gute Nacht' denn für Remus würde die Nacht grausam sein, Harry wusste das. Sebastian versiegelte die Tür nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten.

"Du hast es gehört Harry, ab ins Bett mein Freund."  
"Och, Sebastian, noch ne halbe Stunde, bitte!" Grr, dieser Hundeblick.  
"Nein Harry, diesmal nicht, denk an die Mathearbeit."  
Grummelnd stieg Harry ins Bett. Normalerweise ging er gerne zur Schule, nur sah er meist Moony nicht mehr, bevor er gehen musste und er machte sich immer schreckliche Sorgen, wenn er bis zum Nachmittag warten musste um zu sehen wie es ihm ging.

Harry ging auf eine Muggel–Schule in der Nachbarschaft. Er sollte ja nicht völlig isoliert aufwachsen, nur wäre eine Begegnung mit der Zaubererwelt vermutlich zu viel für den Jungen gewesen. Harry hatte, obwohl er meist ganz normal wirkte noch immer mit den Auswirkungen der Behandlung bei den Dursleys zu kämpfen. Wenn man ihn nicht darauf hinwies, würde er vergessen zu essen und wenn er zu viel Stress hatte behielt er nichts bei sich. Und das machte ihm dann wiederum noch mehr Kummer.

„Sebastian?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Warum bist du so komisch, wenn Moony bei Sirius war?" Also hatte der Racker ihr Gespräch belauscht, das erklärte die magere Portion Abendessen.  
"Ich will nicht, dass er sich so abmüht für etwas, dass es nicht Wert ist." Oh je, falsche Wortwahl.  
"Also ist Sirius es nicht Wert?"  
Jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass er unschuldig ist." Schweigen.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Hm?"  
"Glaubst du Moony nimmt ein Bild für Sirius mit, das nächste Mal?"  
"Ich glaube nicht das das erlaubt ist." Oh je, wieder falsch.  
"Aber du kannst es ja versuchen. Was hast du gemalt?" Ablenkungsmanöver.  
"Padfoot."  
Der Hund, schon wieder. Sebastian rollte im Dunkeln die Augen.  
"Sind die Dementoren wirklich so schlimm?"  
"Ja, die Gefangenen werden verrückt in Azkaban."  
"Sirius nicht."  
"Scheinbar nicht."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Es ist Zeit zu schlafen, bitte."

Harry seufzte und drehte sich zur Wand. In dem Raum nebenan war Moony und er war ganz allein. Sirius fehlte ihm, Padfoot sollte bei ihm sein, wie es sich gehörte. Das einzige Geheimnis, das Remus niemandem außer Harry anvertrauen konnte war, dass die Freunde Animagi gewesen waren. Und dieses Geheimnis hätte Sirius retten können, wenn es möglich wäre es bekannt zu machen. Und ausgerechnet Peters Einwilligung fehlte. Sie würden den Kreis verraten, das Rudel, mit Folgen, die sie nicht erahnen konnten.

Harry konnte sich kaum noch an seinen Paten erinnern. Er war noch so klein gewesen. Die klarste Erinnerung war gleichzeitig auch seine Schrecklichste.

_Harry war aufgewacht, weil sich die Geräusche im Haus plötzlich verändert hatten. Waren das nicht Appariergeräusche gewesen? Aber wer sollte das sein es war schon dunkel?  
Der kleine Junge war aufgestanden und hatte nachgeschaut. Die Schlafzimmer von Moony und Padfoot waren leer, unten brannte Licht im Wohnzimmer. Und er konnte Stimmen hören, Stimmen die Harry fremd waren und die nicht freundlich klangen.  
Harry hatte sich weiter die Stufen herab geschlichen. Moony merkte sonst immer, wenn er sich anschlich aber heute achtete er mehr auf die Männer, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor ihnen standen. Harry lauschte durch den Türspalt.  
"Sie sagen also, Black war hier?"  
"Ja."  
"Und wie wollen sie das wissen? Sie waren wohl nicht in der Verfassung durch das Haus zu streunen und zu sehen wer hier war und wer nicht."  
"Psst." meinte Sirius und sah sich wegen der raschen Bewegung allen Zauberstäben gegenüber. Er machte eine beschwichtigende Geste aber die Männer entspannten sich nicht.  
"Sie wecken Harry auf." Versuchte er zu erklären und Moony starrte zur Tür.  
"Zu spät." _

Er hatte weder Sirius noch Remus ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen dürfen. Harry hatte geschrieen, geweint, getreten und doch hatten diese Leute seine Sachen gepackt und hatten ihn zu seinen einzigen lebenden Verwandten gebracht. Zu Leuten, die er nicht kannte, bei denen er nicht sein wollte. Zu Leuten, die ihn nicht haben wollten.


	5. Askaban

Fuer Vivian Lupin, und zu deiner Frage: Wirst du schon sehen!

4) Azkaban

Das Boot, das Remus immer näher an die grauenerregende Insel heranbrachte schaukelte leicht als der Wachmann, der ihn begleitete das Gewicht verlagerte.  
Remus musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um sich nicht in das schwarze Wasser zu übergeben. Normalerweise machten ihm Bootsfahrten nichts aus aber allein der Gedanke an Azkaban ließ sein Inneres gefrieren.  
Die Zinnen der beiden grauen Türme waren Heim von Gargoyles welche bewegungslos auf ihren Plaetzen verharrten mit den Augen jeder Bewegung folgend.  
Und mit jedem Ruderschlag wurde der Einfluss der Dementoren größer.  
Natürlich war es Remus nicht erlaubt seinen Zauberstab mitzubringen. Er wünschte allerdings es wäre so. Die Dementoren wurden zwar in einen anderen Teil des Gefängnisses beordert, wenn Besucher kamen. Allerdings waren es so viele, dass das feuchte Gemäuer selbst den gleichen Effekt wie die Kreaturen zu haben schien. Mehr als einmal war Remus bei seinen Besuchen zusammengebrochen.  
Das Wärterhaus am Bootssteg das er jetzt erreichte, sah nicht viele Besucher. Die meisten Insassen hier waren von ihren Familien längst aufgegeben worden. Nur wenige wagten regelmäßig das schützende Wasser zu überqueren.  
Wie jedes Mal wurde Remus durchsucht. Vielleicht war es Glück, oder die Tatsache, dass er so oft kam und sie nie etwas gefunden hatten, aber sie entdeckten die in seinen Papieren versteckte Kinderzeichnung nicht.  
Wie konnte er Harry nur versprechen, dass Sirius sie bekam? Was für ein Risiko für ein Bild? Aber es war Harry wichtig und für seinen Welpen würde er alles tun.

_Remus hatte in seinem Studierzimmer gesessen. Der Sinn dessen, was er las wollte sich heute einfach nicht erschliessen. In Gedanken bereitete er sich bereits wieder auf Azkaban vor. _

"Remus?" Harry war hereingekommen.

„_Ja, Harry?" _

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen, bitte?"

"Das kann ich dir erst beantworten, wenn ich den Gefallen kenne."

Harry trat naeher an den bücherbeladenen Schreibtisch heran hinter welchem Remus sass. Er war einen Moment unsicher, dann legte er das Papier, welches er hinter seinem Rücken verborgen hatte vor Remus hin.

"Kannst du das Sirius geben?"

Remus musste das Bild nur kurz ansehen um zu erkennen, was darauf abgebildet war. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Dann sagte er mit belegter Stimme: „Du hast Tatze sehr gut getroffen."

"Bitte, Remus." Der Junge schaute ihn flehend an und doch schüttelte Remus den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht erlaubt, Harry. Ich darf keine persönlichen Dokumente nach Azkaban bringen. Keine Bilder, keine Briefe. Nur offizielle Schreiben, nur was für die Verteidigung von Belang ist."

Der Werwolf war aufgestanden und um den Schreibtisch herum gegangen. Als Harry traurig den Kopf senkte nahm Remus das Kinn des Jungen und brachte ihn dazu ihn anzusehen.

"Es ist zu gefährlich, Harry."

Die Augen des Jungen standen voller Tränen.

"Bitte," flüsterte er erneut.

Die teilweise unterirdischen Gänge schienen beinahe endlos. Die Beleuchtung war schlecht und das ungute Gefühl nie wieder einen glücklichen Gedanken fassen zu können lastete schwer auf jedem Besucher. Hinter den Türen konnte man manchmal wirres Gemurmel ausmachen, manchmal schrie einer der Gefangenen um Hilfe oder darum, durch den Tod erlöst zu werden.  
Remus wusste, dass es eine Tür gab, hinter der niemand mehr schrie. Seelenlose Körper, ohne Willen, ohne Erinnerung. Zu sinnlosem Hinvegetieren verdammt.  
Er schauderte. Sirius war nur sehr knapp diesem Schicksal entkommen. Ausgerechnet der Fakt, dass er nie eine Befragung unter Wahrheitsserum erhalten hatte rettete ihn vorerst vor dem Kuss der Dementoren.

Die schwere Eisentür von Sirius Hochsicherheitszelle wurde geöffnet. Remus trat ein und die Wache schloss die Tür, was Remus jedes Mal wieder Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
Sirius saß in einer Ecke zusammengekauert. Diese Position sagte Remus bereits alles. Viel würde er heute hier nicht erreichen.  
Je nachdem wie stark Sirius an den Tagen vor seinen Besuchen den Dementoren ausgeliefert war, dauerte es mehr oder weniger lange, bis Remus ihn aus dem Panzer, den Sirius um seine Seele errichtet hatte, herauslocken konnte.

Wie einer der Geküssten starrte er ins Nichts. Die einzige Bewegung war das Kratzen seiner Fingernägel auf dem Steinboden. Remus fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal welcher Gedanke Sirius wohl aufrecht hielt. Was war so schrecklich und was gab ihm gleichzeitig die Kraft den letzten Rest seines Verstandes zu bewahren?  
Remus kniete sich zu Sirius und wartete. Dann, als der Atem des Gefangenen ruhiger wurde und er mit dem Kratzen aufhörte sprach Remus ihn an: „Hallo Sirius."  
Eine leichte Bewegung mit dem Kopf, als ob dieser sich besinnen musste, dass er gemeint war.  
"Ich bin es. Remus. Moony."  
"Moony?" kam es fast unhörbar von dem Gefangenen.  
"Ja." Wieder war es eine Weile still.  
"Tut mir so leid Moony, so leid." Er begann sich hin und her zu wiegen wie ein Kind.  
"Sirius, hör auf!" Remus fasste den Freund bei den Schultern und brachte ihn dazu ihn anzusehen. Durch den dünnen Stoff der Gefängniskleidung konnte er deutlich spüren wie dürr Sirius war.  
"Was tut dir leid, Sirius? Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."  
"Harry, fort... für immer," flüstere Sirius und begann zu zittern und zu weinen. Remus nahm den Freund in den Arm und nutzte die Chance Sirius das Bild zuzustecken. Hoffentlich würde Sirius es finden.  
Der Aufpasser an der Zellentür räusperte sich.  
"Ja, ja ich weiß."  
"Dann lassen sie das gefälligst!"  
Remus nahm Abstand und konnte nur warten, bis Sirius sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
"Sirius?" Ganz langsam hob der Gefangene das Gesicht. Seine Augen waren glanzlos und starr.  
"Erinnere dich, Sirius! Ich hab dir erzählt, dass Harry bei mir ist. Harry ist sicher."

Aber Sirius reagierte nicht und Remus wusste nicht, ob sein Freund die Worte überhaupt gehört hatte. Er wartete noch eine Weile und betrachtete den Mann, der so jämmerlich in sich zusammengesunken dasaß. Remus schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, heute würde er nichts mehr erreichen. Aber Sirius hatte Harrys Bild, vielleicht hatte es sich ja doch gelohnt.

Es war Tage später als der riesige schwarze Hund sich die letzen Schritte aus dem Wasser schleppte und dann erschöpft im Sand zusammenbrach. Hinter ihm, weit draußen im Meer lag die Gefängnisinsel, von der er geflohen war. Im Moment hatte er keine Kraft weiter zu fliehen.  
Ein Suchtrupp war vorbeigegangen, aber für die Zauberer hatte er nur wie ein weiteres, an der Küste verendetes Tier gewirkt. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es war wichtiger den entflohenen Gefangenen zu finden, schließlich war noch niemals zuvor jemandem die Flucht gelungen.

Nach einiger Zeit bewegte sich der Hund. Langsam, mit schweren Gliedern stand er auf und dann ... verwandelte er sich in Sirius Black.  
Beinahe sofort machte er sich fanatisch auf die Suche nach dem Stück Papier, das der Hund wie einen kostbaren Schatz an Land getragen hatte. Er fand es, stolperte zum nahen Waldrand und setzte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstupf gelehnt um Kraft zu schöpfen. Er hielt das Papier fest in der Hand. Es war das Bild, das Harry ihm gemalt hatte, sein Harry! Er musste zu ihm!

_An dem Tag, als Remus ihn besucht hatte, hatte er das Stück Papier nicht gefunden. Später, der Gefangene hatte das Gefühl für Tageszeiten längst verloren kam die magere Portion Essen. Seine Gedanken waren beinahe klar, die Dementoren mussten einen neuen Gefangenen zum quälen haben. Sie mochten die unverbrauchten lieber, mehr glückliche Gedanken.  
Sirius grummelte vor sich hin und verrichtete seine Toilette in einer anderen Ecke der Zelle. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte, er wusste, dass er erbärmlich stank aber es war das einzige, was ihm geblieben war, was ihm sagte, dass er noch nicht ganz verloren war.  
Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Da entdeckte er einen weißen Zipfel im Aufschlag seines Hemdes. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte ihn einen Moment perplex an.  
Neugierig geworden zwang er sich in seine Sitzecke zurück, versicherte sich, dass kein Wärter in der Nähe seiner Tür war und entfaltete das Stück Papier. Langsam, ganz langsam kam ihm die Erinnerung zurück. Remus war bei ihm gewesen, nicht vor allzu langer Zeit.  
Von dem Papier starrte ihm ein schwarzer Hund entgegen. Sirius starrte zurück. Woran erinnerte ihn der Hund bloß? Unter dem Bild war etwas geschrieben. Wie lange war es her, dass er etwas gelesen hatte?  
'Harry Potter, 10 Jahre „Tatze"'  
Sirius konnte die Augen nicht mehr abwenden, las die wenigen Worte wieder und wieder. Dann sackte er kraftlos an die Wand. Harry hatte Tatze gemalt! Sein Harry! Tatze war er!  
Wenig später kamen die Dementoren zurück, aber den Gedanken an Harry konnten sie ihm nicht mehr nehmen. Den Gedanken an ein kleines Baby in einem zerstörten Haus, an tote Freunde, Verrat. Und nie wieder würde er Tatze vergessen, welcher schließlich auch nur existierte, weil etwas Schreckliches geschehen war.  
_

_  
_In dem Haus in London war die Nachricht von Sirius Flucht bereits angekommen noch bevor der Tagesprophet die Öffentlichkeit informiert hatte. Auroren waren aufgetaucht um nach Sirius zu suchen und Remus zu befragen. Beinahe hätten sie ihn verhaftet aber Sebastian wusste es zu verhindern.  
Harry und Remus bekamen den ganzen Tag ein Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht was Sebastian furchtbar nervös machte.  
Er rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Sirius Black auftauchen könnte. Black, der Mörder, Verräter aber auch Harrys Pate und Remus bester Freund. Was bei Merlin brachte die beiden dazu, Black so bedingungslos zu vertrauen?

Nach der ersten Freude darüber, dass Sirius den Dementoren entkommen war, kamen Remus Zweifel. Die Flucht machte ihren Fall um einiges komplizierter. Sollten die Auroren Sirius finden würde er den Kuss erhalten noch bevor er „Unschuldig" sagen konnte.  
Er musste Sirius Unschuld beweisen und das hieß Peter zu finden was sich in der Vergangenheit als fast unmöglich herausgestellt hatte. Aber er musste es zumindest versuchen. Sebastian würde ihm nicht helfen, auch Dumbledore nicht, er war allein. Allein auf der Suche nach einer Ratte unter tausenden.

Harry ahnte nichts von Remus Sorgen und Problemen. Er war viel zu aufgeregt. Würde Sirius kommen?  
Sirius war für ihn eine Figur aus tausenden Geschichten, die Remus ihm erzählt hatte. Natürlich hatte Remus ihm auch von seinen Eltern erzählt aber Lily und James waren tot und nichts würde sie zurück bringen. Sirius war zum greifen nahe. Er war frei. Sirius war in Harrys Augen der Einzige, der wusste wie er sich fühlte. Der Einzige, der wusste was er bei seinen Verwandten hatte durchmachen müssen. Der ohne zu lügen sagen konnte: „Ich verstehe."

Reviews! Bitte!


	6. Die Ratte

Ja Vivian, genau das meinte ich. Alles andere findest du raus, wenn du weiter liesst.

Ich bin ab Samstag eine Woche in Tasmanien, also wundert euch nicht, wenn ich eine Weile brauche, bis das naechste Kapitel kommt. Viel Spass mit diesem!

Euer Kaetzchen

**5) Die Ratte**

Eine Ratte hastete hinter dem Mann und dem Kind her.  
Vorsichtig, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, nutzte sie die immer länger werdenden Schatten aus und blieb vorerst in sicherem Abstand.  
Nicht, das sie glaubte man könnte ihr Vorhaben entdecken. Sie sah schließlich aus wie eine Ratte, allerdings war es schon merkwürdig, wenn eine Ratte Menschen verfolgte.  
Auch dem dümmsten Ministeriumszauberer würde das komisch vorkommen.

Peter Pettigrew, welches der richtige Name der Ratte war, dachte nicht etwa Sebastian Creek wäre dumm. Aber der Inspektor war nicht ausgebildet im Kampf gegen Todesser und darin sah Peter seine Chance. Darum hatte er diesen Abend für seinen Plan sehr passend gefunden. Remus war außer Reichweite, auf Reisen um ihn zu finden und Creek holte Harry von Muggel–Freunden ab. Pettigrew wartete nur auf den richtigen Augenblick.  
Seit Monaten schon schlich er sich in der Nähe herum. Immer darauf achtend nicht zu nahe zu kommen, wenn Remus zu Hause war, da der Werwolf ihn wittern würde. Ein anderer Todesser, bei dem Peter sich versteckt hatte, war das Risiko eingegangen und hatte Remus kontaktiert um ihn auf eine falsche Spur zu locken.  
Zunächst hatte Peter geglaubt Sirius Flucht wuerde seinen Plan vereiteln aber im Nachhinein war er froh darüber. Sirius war der perfekte Sündenbock für Harrys Tod.  
Peter grinste in sich hinein.

Für Peter war der Tod des Kindes das Einzige, was seinen Meister zurück bringen konnte. Und dieser würde seinen Diener reichlich belohnen. Natürlich erst, nachdem er ihn dafür bestraft hatte das der erste Angriff auf das Kind so fatal verlaufen war.  
Bei dem Gedanken entfuhr ihm ein Quieken. Er wollte sich die Strafe lieber nicht ausmalen.  
Die Todesser, welche ihn in der Halloweennacht gestellt hatten waren nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen.Aber sie hatten ihn nicht getötet, vielleicht konnte man Pettigrew ja noch gebrauchen.  
Peter hatte schliesslich seinen Finger gegeben um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Keiner der anderen Schwarzmagier wusste, warum Peter sicher war Sirius würde kein Alibi für die Nacht haben und es war ihnen rätselhaft wie Peter seinen Tod so vollkommen vortäuschen konnte aber er hatte es getan und damit war er frei.

Jetzt, die Zeit war günstig, der Ort perfekt. Pettigrew schlich näher.

Sebastian und Harry waren heute ungewöhnlich spät dran. Aber Harry und Roger waren inmitten eines aufregenden Spieles gewesen als Sebastian kam ihn abzuholen und so hatte er den angebotenen Kaffee angenommen und sich mit Rogers Mutter unterhalten.  
Sie mussten sich beeilen, Remus würde sich bald per Feuer melden, wie jeden Abend.  
Harry erzählte von seinem Tag.  
"...und zum Mittag gab es Bohnensuppe und ich hab den ganzen Teller gegessen, wie ich versprochen habe..."  
"Du hast nie gesagt, du würdest den Teller mitessen," scherzte Sebastian.  
Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
"Leer gegessen!"  
Sebastian lachte leise. Es war gut, das Harry nun regelmäßig aß. Er war mittlerweile beinahe so groß wie die anderen Jungen in seinem Alter und, obwohl er noch immer ein eher blasses Kind war war er gesünder denn je.  
"Aber vielleicht sollte jemand essbare Teller erfinden, das erspart das Abwaschen," spann Harry den Gedanken weiter, er spülte nicht gerne ab.  
'Allerdings müsste man dann auch den Teller aufessen, nicht nur das, was darauf lag,' dachte Harry. Vielleicht war das dann doch nicht das Richtige für ihn.  
Wärend er darüber nachdachte war er etwas hinter Sebastian zurückgeblieben.  
'Und wie sollte man auf einem essbaren Teller etwas zerschneiden? Magie!' dachte Harry und grinste breit. 'Nur mit Magie ist das möglich.'  
Er war nun stehen geblieben. Sebastian war ein gutes Stück voraus.  
"Komm schon, Harry! Ich wette Remus wartet schon!"  
"Der Werwolf kann lange warten," raunte es da hinter Harry und noch bevor er sich umschauen konnte traf ihn ein Fluch, der ihn zu Boden streckte.

Sebastian hörte, dass hinter ihm etwas geschehen war und drehte sich um. Er wusste sofort, dass er Harry nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen konnte. Der Angreifer hatte bereits ein Messer gezogen und es auf den Bewusstlosen gerichtet.

Da sprang plötzlich ein riesiger schwarzer Hund hinter einem Müllcontainer hervor. Er riss den Mann von Harry fort. Der Hund stand jetzt zwischen Harry und dem Angreifer.

Sebastian eilte, als er sah, dass weder der Hund noch der Zauberer im Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen gerichtet hatten, alle Vorsicht außer acht lassend zu Harry. Merlin sei dank fühlte er einen stabilen Puls.

Sebastian wusste nicht, gegen wen er Harry zuerst verteidigen sollte aber die Entscheidung wurde ihm genommen.

Was genau mit dem Angreifer geschah, wusste Sebastian nicht. Hatte der Hund ihn verletzt? Vielleicht waren seine Zähne giftig? Der kleine Zauberer fasste sich an den Kopf und begann aus Leibeskräften zu schreien, wie unter einem Fluch.

Peter hatte den Angriff nicht erwartet. Er wurde von Harry fortgerissen und plötzlich schien sein Kopf zu explodieren. Jeder Herzschlag dröhnte ihm unerträglich in den Ohren. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen vor Schmerzen. Als er zusammenbrach und das Leben ihn verliess sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Letztes Bild. Der glühende Schein des Wassers in dem Runenverzierten Kelch.  
Dann war es still.

Da merkte Sebastian, dass der Hund näher gekommen war und sie beide anstarrte. Er kannte den Hund. Er hatte die Bilder gesehen, Remus Geschichten gehört und hatte der Hund nicht soeben Harry gerettet?  
"Ich sorge dafür, dass Harry versorgt wird, Tatze."

Der Hund legte den Kopf schief. Die grauen Augen starrten ihn an als würde er abschätzen wollen, ob der Inspektor die Wahrheit sagte. Dann verschwand der Grim in einer Gasse als Apariergeräusche die Ankunft der Auroren ankündigten.

"Was ist geschehen?" Ein schwarzer Auror stand an der Stelle an der eben noch der Hund gestanden hatte.

„Der dort hat Harry angegriffen und dann... dann hat er angefangen zu schreien und ist zusammengebrochen... ist er tot?" Sebastian wollte lieber nichts von dem Hund sagen, man würde ihn für verrückt halten.

Ein anderer Auror ging auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt zu. Als er kein Lebenszeichen feststellen konnte drehte er den Körper um.  
Totenstille.  
Peters Gesicht war zu einer Maske von Schmerz verzerrt und doch erkannte man den Mann, der noch vor wenigen Jahren als Held ausgezeichnet worden war. Die Bilder waren nach Sirius Flucht erneut in den Zeitungen erschienen.  
Und so wusste jeder in diesem Moment, dass Sirius Black unschuldig war.

**Reviews bitte!**


	7. Padfoots Corner

**Ah, Vivian, damit du nicht so lange warten musst bis ich wieder in Melbourne bin. Tasmanien liegt uebrigends  
under "Down Under" **

6) Padfoots Corner

Sirius Black unschuldig!

Nach dem gestrigen Mordversuch an Harry Potter steht nun unumstößlich fest, dass Sirius Black an allen ihm zur Last gelegten Taten unschuldig ist.  
Die sterblichen Überreste Peter Pettigrews wurden vom Ministerium eindeutig identifiziert und das Wizardgarmont hielt noch in der Nacht eine Sondersitzung ab.  
Sirius Black wurde von allen Vorwürfen frei gesprochen. Er erhält nicht nur seinen vollen Besitz und eine großzügige Wiedergutmachung sondern auch das Vermögen der Familie Black, da seine Mutter während seiner Gefangenschaft verstorben ist.  
„Der Tagesprophet" hofft inständig, dass die Gerüchte, welche Sirius Black einen gesunden Geisteszustand nachsagen war sind und er bald auftaucht.

„Das hoffe ich auch, Remus." Dumbledore ließ die Zeitung sinken.

Remus hatte sich, nachdem er Sebastian nicht erreicht hatte sofort auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Entsetzt hatte er erfahren, was geschehen war. Glücklicherweise war Harry in Ordnung. Nach einer Dosis Schlaftrank und einem guten Frühstück ging es Harry weitaus besser.

"Ich bin mir da ganz sicher." Remus, Sebastian und Harry saßen in Dumbledores Büro,  
"und hier ist ein guter Ort, um mit der Suche zu beginnen."

"Was lässt dich glauben, Sirius sei hier?"

"Die Schule war sein einziges wirkliches zu Hause. Ich weiß, dass er nicht im Gebäude ist aber ich würde gerne die Ländereien absuchen."

"Woher weißt du, dass er nicht in der Schule ist?" Sebastian sprach aus was Dumbledore dachte. Aber sie bekamen keine Antwort, Remus grinste nur und Harry bemerkte wie Moony über das Papier in seiner Tasche strich, welches er als Karte der Rumtreiber kannte und das für andere aussah wie ein Stück altes Pergament.

Sie hatten fast den ganzen Tag gesucht als sie endlich in der Heulenden Hütte ankamen.  
Sebastian schauderte als er deren Zustand sah. Remus hatte ihm zwar von seinen Verwandlungen hier erzählt aber ihm war nie wirklich bewußt geworden wie brutal der Wolf wüten konnte.

Remus war sofort klar, dass Sirius hier gewesen war. Nicht nur sein Geruch war überall, an der Wand über dem zerfledderten Bett hing außerdem ein Zettel. Verdreckt und zerrissen, aber ganz klar das Bild das er Sirius in Azkaban zugesteckt hatte.

Remus wusste nun wo sie suchen mussten.

Remus und seine Freunde hatten zu ihrer Schulzeit die Hogwarts Ländereien besser gekannt als der Schulleiter selbst. Wie es ihnen gelungen war sich unbeschadet zwischen den teilweise sehr gefährlichen Kreaturen zu bewegen war Dumbledore noch immer ein Rätsel als er jetzt Remus, der augenscheinlich genau wusste wo er hin wollte, folgte.

Sebastian stelzte hinter dem Schulleiter her, Zauberstab gezogen und mit ärgerlichem Blick auf die Wildnis, die sie immer weiter umfing.

Harry jedoch schien keine Angst zu kennen. Er hatte keinen Blick für seine Umgebung, lief nur hinter Remus her auf dem Weg zu dem Mann der ihnen so viel bedeutete.

Sebastian hatte die enge Freundschaft nie verstanden, hatte sogar vermutet die beiden wären... na ja...andersherum. Aber Remus hatte laut gelacht als Sebastian ihn das eines Tages gefragt hatte. Nein, ganz klar nicht. Remus Isolation hatte allein Ursache in seiner Lycantropie und das war wohl auch der Grund warum er an seinen wenigen Freunden so hing.

'Wie zum Geier sollten sie Black in diesem Gestrüpp finden?' fragte sich Sebastian zum wiederholten Male.

"Remus, wo führst du uns hin? Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass er noch hier ist?" fragte Dumbledore als sie eine Lichtung erreicht hatten und Remus erwartungsvoll die Büsche musterte.

„Das Bild in der Hütte war ein Hinweis für mich. Ich bin der Letzte der diesen Ort kennt, er will sicher gehen, dass ich es bin der ihn findet. Hier haben wir Tatze zum ersten Mal gesehen. Seit dem heißt der Ort hier Padfoots Corner."

"Der Hund? Ihr hattet den Hund aus dem verbotenen Wald?" Sebastian starrte Remus ungläubig an und das Grinsen kehrte zurück auf das Gesicht des Werwolfs.  
Dann wandte er den Kopf und rief in den Wald hinein:

"Sirius! Peter ist tot, du bist frei! Komm schon Tatze!"

Warum rief er jetzt nur nach dem Hund?

"Sirius?"

Noch bevor Sebastian eingreifen konnte war Harry vorgetreten.

"Tatze?" fragte er in das Dickicht hinein.

Zweige knackten, es raschelte und langsam, zögernd trat ein gewaltiger Schatten hervor. Remus seufzte erleichtert beim Anblick des grimartigen Hundes.  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas wie: "...hätte es wissen müssen...", während Harry auf den Hund zuging und ihn umarmte.

Im selben Moment verwandelte sich der Hund in Sirius Black! Ein Animagus!

Der Mann war schrecklich ausgehungert, hatte kaum Ähnlichkeit mit den alten Fotos. Er klammerte sich an Harry, strich ihm über den Kopf und murmelte leise Worte zu ihm.

Remus ging hinüber und kniete sich zu den beiden.

"Komm, lass uns gehen."

"Peter ist wirklich tot, ja?"

"Rumtreiberehrenwort."

Sirius schwankte leicht als er mit Harry im Arm aufstand. „Gut."

Später in Dumbledores Büro war Harry in Sirius Armen eingeschlafen und Sirius weigerte sich ihn auf die Couch zu legen.  
Remus hatte mit einigen hilfreichen Einwürfen von Sirius ihre Geschichte erzählt.  
Dumbledore war geschockt was die jungen Leute alles vollbracht hatten ohne entdeckt zu werden und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male wie viel schwarze Magie Sirius wirklich beherrschte. Was hatte er nur alles gelernt von der bösartigen Familie in die er geboren worden war und so gar nicht hinein passte?

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass gerade du diese Art von Magie ausüben würdest."

"Ich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht." Beim Klang von Sirius Stimme bewegte sich Harry etwas, wachte aber nicht auf, „Aber wir konnten nicht zulassen, dass Remus stirbt, es war unsere letzte Chance. Es hat mich eines gelehrt, Magie ist nur so schwarz oder weiß, wie derjenige der sie ausübt."

"Würde das jemand anderes sagen wäre ich besorgt." Dumbledore lächelte über die zärtliche Weise wie Sirius Harry hielt.

"James hat zugelassen, dass Lily teilnimmt, obwohl sie bereits schwanger war?"

"Ja, und ich war ziemlich sauer, dass sie es mir nicht gesagt hatten," meinte Remus.

"Du hättest dich geweigert teilzunehmen", entgegnete Sirius seinem Freund bevor er an Dumbledore gewandt weiterredete. „James hat ihm ins Gesicht gelacht und gesagt es wäre schließlich ihre Entscheidung gewesen."

"Der Schwur erklärt vieles, Peters Tod als er Harry angriff. Er hat den Kreis verraten. Und auch warum Remus so sicher war, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Selbst wenn Sirius nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre hätte er Peter nicht töten können ohne selbst qualvoll zu sterben. Und es erklärt warum Remus uns nie von Tatze erzählt hat."

Dumbledore sprach weiter: „Peter muss in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens schreckliche Qualen ausgestanden haben. Das Ritual hat euer Blut vereint. Peter hat den Kreis verletzt und so hat der Kreis ihn bestraft."

"Was ist wirklich geschehen? Ich meine, woran ist Pettigrew gestorben?" fragte Sebastian. Sirius schien nicht wirklich daran interessiert zu sein. Er musterte die schlafende Gestalt seines Patensohnes eingehend und schien nur nebenbei mitzubekommen, was die anderen drei diskutierten.

"Was ganz genau geschehen ist, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Das was Peter getötet hat lässt sich wohl am einfachsten mit einem tausendfach verstärkten Cruciatus vergleichen."

De Cruciatus tötet nicht," entgegnete Sebastian.

"Wenn er stark genug ist, doch," warf Sirius nun doch ein.„Was ich dabei nicht verstehe, ist warum Peter James und Lily verraten konnte." Sirius starrte grimmig aus dem Fenster. Dumbledore dachte eine Weile darüber nach bevor er antwortete.

"Er hat nur eine Adresse weitergegeben, nicht selbst den Todesfluch gesprochen. Keine Magie ist unfehlbar, Sirius. Vielleicht hat aber genau das dazu geführt, dass Peter es wagte Harry anzugreifen. Er hat geglaubt der Kreis hätte schon einmal versagt und würde es wieder tun."

"Da hat er sich geirrt," kam es eisig von Sirius.


	8. Vergangenheit

**Nein, noch nicht am Ende, noch zwei Kapitel und ein kurzer Epilog und dann ein Sequel? Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher darueber, weil ich eigendlich erst den Schulleiter weiterschreiben will und ich noch nicht viele Ideen fuer ein Sequel hab. **

Enjoy!

7) Vergangenheit

Sie hatten die Nacht in einem Privatquartier im Schloss verbracht. Harry hatte ganz ruhig geschlafen aber Sirius quälten Alpträume.

Leise, um Harry nicht zu wecken war er schließlich aufgestanden und hatte sich an den Kamin gesetzt. Remus, welcher nicht viel Schlaf brauchte leistete ihm bald Gesellschaft.

Sirius hatte lange gebadet und sein Haar zu den gewohnten kurzen Stoppeln zurückgezaubert. Die Fingernägel würden wieder wachsen und wenn er weiter so aß wie an diesem Abend würde er bald auch nicht mehr aussehen, als könnte ihn ein Luftzug umwehen. Ähnlich wie Harry.  
Er wusste nicht, ob das normal war in dem Alter aber er hatte beobachtet, wie Remus dem Jungen aufgetan hatte und jeden Bissen genau zu beobachten schien. Das war ganz klar nicht normal.

"Was ist mit Harry, ist er krank?"

Remus war für einen Moment verwirrt, dann begriff er was Sirius meinte. Es musste eigenartig für jemanden wirken, der nicht wusste wie lange es gedauert hatte bis Harry wieder ein normaler Junge war.

Er senkte den Kopf. Remus war sich klar gewesen, dass er es Sirius erzählen musste. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass es eine Weile dauern würde bis das Thema aufkam.  
Er seufzte, vielleicht war es besser es gleich aus dem Weg zu bekommen.

"Sie haben Harry zu Petunia gegeben."

Sirius prustete in seinen Kaffee: „Lilys Schwester Petunia? Dieselbe, die Zauberer hasst? Die nie wieder was mit Unsereins zu tun haben wollte?"

"Ja. Ihr Mann Vernon ist nicht besser. Dumbledore dachte es wäre der sicherste Ort für Harry und das Ministerium wollte es, weil es seine einzigen lebenden Verwandten sind. Außerdem haben sie einen Sohn in Harrys Alter. Sie dachten wohl, die Dursleys würden es schon richtig machen."

"Was ist geschehen?"

_Arabella Figg war ein Squib. Der Sprössling einer Zaubererfamilie ohne nennenswerte magische Fähigkeiten.  
Sie hatte lange Jahre unter der Missachtung ihrer Familie gelitten und war schließlich nach Little Whining gezogen um mit ihren Katzen ein Leben außerhalb der Zaubererwelt zu leben.  
Es kam ihr dabei nur gelegen, dass ein alter Freund aus Kindertagen, Albus Dumbledore, sie um einen Gefallen bat. Das gab ihr wenigstens etwas zu tun. Und die Aufgabe würde nicht schwer sein.  
Sie sollte nur ein Auge auf ein Kind haben, welches in die Pflege ihrer Nachbarn gegeben worden war.  
Natürlich hatte sie von Harry Potter gehört und von dem Skandal um Sirius Black.  
Also machte sie sich in den ersten Tagen keine großen Gedanken, wenn sie den Jungen verweint und niedergeschlagen im Garten des Hauses im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 sah.  
Er war schließlich von seiner Familie weggenommen worden und es war fraglich, ob das Kind verstand warum.  
Und so hatte Arabella Woche für Woche ihren Bericht an Dumbledore gesandt, Harry Potter schien unglücklich und war nur selten draußen zu sehen aber sie konnte, wenn sie auf einen Tee bei Petunia vorbeischaute nichts großartig Ungewöhnliches feststellen.  
Harry war zurückhaltend freundlichund schien außerordentlich darauf bedacht seiner Tante behilflich zu sein.  
Er brachte ihnen sogar Tee, niedlich, wie ein kleiner Diener.  
Petunia Dursley war niemand den man großartig mögen musste und auch Vernon Dursley war nicht gerade die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person. Die Besessenheit mit ihrem Sohn Dudley war geradezu unnatürlich aber Arabella war überzeugt, dass Harry es sicher besser hatte als in einem Waisenhaus. Ganz bestimmt.  
Wie falsch sie da lag stellte sich leider erst ein paar Monate später heraus.  
Arabella Figg hatte Harry eine Weile nicht gesehen, was sicher am schlechten Wetter lag.  
Die Teeeinladungen blieben schon eine ganze Weile aus und wenn die Frauen sich beim Einkaufen trafen ging Petunia Fragen nach Harry aus dem Weg.  
Dumbledore hatte Arabella kontaktiert. Er hatte wohl Informationen, dass Harry längere Zeit nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen war.  
Obwohl Arabella Figg mit Magie nicht viel mehr als ein Feuer entfachen konnte so wusste sie doch Zauberutensilien zu nutzen. Der Schulleiter hatte ihr einen Unsichtsbarkeitsumhang geliehen und sie machte sich auf den Weg ihn auszuprobieren.Sie beobachtete die Dursleys einen ganzen Tag lang von einem Baum im Garten aus. Nicht die beste Position für eine Frau ihres Alters aber das völlige Fehlen von Harry_ _ließ sie auf ihrem Posten ausharren.  
Das Abendessen war vorbei gegangen, ohne ein Zeichen, dass noch ein weiteres Kind in dem Haus lebte. Dudley wurde geknuddelt und bedient und bekam einen gigantischen Nachtisch vorgesetzt. Dann wurde er gebadet und ins Bett gebracht.  
Vernon kam die Treppe herunter nachdem er Dudley ‚Gute Nacht' gesagt hatte. Arabella beobachtete wie er im Schrank unter der Treppe rumorte. Als er wieder zum Vorschein kam hatte er einen kleinen Jungen am Kragen, Harry!  
Aber wie sah der Junge nur aus? Leichenblass, die Wangen eingefallen und schwarze Ringe unter den Augen. Sogar von dem Baum aus konnte Arabella die blauen und roten Flecken im Gesicht und am Hals des Jungen sehen.  
Petunia füllte einen Becher mit Leitungswasser und gab ihn dem Jungen. Der leerte diesen gierig mit einem Zug.  
Was dann geschah konnte Arabella noch weniger verstehen. Irgendetwas hatte Vernon Dursley sehr wütend gemacht. Er war rot im Gesicht und seine Fäuste waren geballt. Harry versuchte sich in eine Ecke gequetscht mit den Armen über dem Kopf vor den Schlägen seines Onkels zu schützen.  
Arabella konnte nicht mehr zusehen. So schnell ihre steifen Glieder es erlaubten kletterte sie den Baum hinab und eilte zu ihrem Haus um Hilfe für den Jungen zu rufen._

_Albus Dumbledore war sofort aufgebrochen als die Nachricht eingetroffen war. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Er hatte Petunia Harry anvertraut, hatte erklärt, wie wichtig Harry Potter für die Zaubererwelt war und nun das!  
Als er eintraf hatte die Muggelpolizei die Dursleys bereits mitgenommen und Dudley war vom Jugendamt weggeholt worden.  
Eine Gruppe von Ministeriumszauberern untersuchte das Haus und sammelte Informationen in der Nachbarschaft.  
Albus begrüßte den Einsatzleiter hastig und fragte nach Harry.  
Das Gesicht des Mannes verdunkelte sich als er auf eine halboffene Schranktür deutete._

_"Scheint sein Gefängnis zu sein. Stockduster da drin. Der Junge kommt nicht raus, schreit und weint wenn man ihn anfasst. Dachten es wäre besser ihn zu lassen wo er ist bis der Heiler hier ist."_

_Albus öffnete die Tür des Schrankes unter der Treppe ein Stück weiter. Das vom Flur einfallende Licht erhellte einen winzigen Raum, staubig, mit einem dünnen Laken auf dem Fußboden und einem stinkenden Eimer in einer Ecke. Dort wo die Stufen der Treppe über ihnen den Boden berührten kauerte Harry._

_Ängstlich starrte er den Zauberer vor ihm an ohne ihn zu erkennen._

_"Hallo Harry," sagte Albus sanft, „magst du nicht herauskommen? Hier draussen ist es jetzt ganz sicher." Er streckte die Hand nach dem Jungen aus. Panisch suchte das Kind Zuflucht unter der letzten Stufe.  
Dumbledore zog sich, beruhigende Worte murmelnd zurück. Er war geschockt über den Zustand in dem Harry sich befand.  
Er erinnerte sich gut an den alten Harry. Ein offenes, fröhliches Kind war er gewesen als er bei Remus und Sirius lebte._

_Auch der mittlerweile eingetroffene Heiler war dagegen Harry mit Gewalt aus seinem Versteck zu holen. Zu warten, bis der Junge einschlief oder das Bewusstsein verlor war allerdings genauso riskant. Er fragte nach jemandem, dem Harry vertrauen würde._

_"Remus Lupin."_

_"Der Werwolf, der versucht das Sorgerecht für ihn zu bekommen?"_

_Dumbledore nickte betstätigend und blickte besorgt in den Himmel.  
"Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, ich beeile mich besser."_

_Remus hatte es die ganze Zeit geahnt. Er hatte alles gegeben um Harry zurückzubekommen und er hatte nichts erreicht. Er spürte, dass es Harry nicht gut ging. Über die Zeit war dieses Gefühl immer stärker geworden. Nicht einmal besuchen durfte er ihn. Unruhig lief Remus hin und her. Der bevorstehende Vollmond hatte ihn bereits fest im Griff. Es war bereits das zweite Mal in diesem Jahr, dass er dabei war sich vorzeitig zu verwandeln.  
Als Albus Dumbledore bei ihm auftauchte hätte er ihn beinahe angegriffen.  
Dumbledore apparierte sie beide zum Ligusterweg.  
Remus roch das Blut und die Angst noch bevor er Harry sah.  
Ohne die anderen Menschen zu betrachten trat er auf den Schrank zu.  
Der Heiler, der Remus vom Sehen her kannte erschrak als er die gelblichen Augen und den hastigen Atem des Mannes bemerkte.  
Ohne einen Blick von der Gestalt unter der letzten Stufe zu wenden reichte Remus Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab._

_"Wenn ich den Wolf nicht zurückhalten kann, dann beenden sie es," befahl er._

_Dann ging er in die Knie und kroch näher zu dem wimmernden Kind. Er legte sich mit dem Gesicht zu ihm auf den schmutzigen Boden und sah ihm in die Augen._

_"Harry, komm zu mir." Er streckte die Hand aus. Langsam, ganz langsam ergriff der Junge die Hand zum Erstaunen aller außer Remus. Vorsichtig zog Remus das Kind zu sich und stand bald mit ihm auf dem Arm auf._

_Remus wurde immer schwächer._

_Der Heiler reichte Remus einen Becher mit Schlaftrank._

_"Harry?" Der Junge kuschelte sein Gesicht noch tiefer in den Umhang._

_"Du musst das hier für mich trinken." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf._

_"Bitte, Harry. Du wirst nur etwas schlafen Harry. Keine Angst, ich pass auf dich auf."_

_Schließlich erlaubte das Kind sich den Zaubertrank Schluck für Schluck einflössen zu lassen. Mit jeder Pause wurde die Gefahr, die von Remus ausging größer. Da sank dem Jungen der Kopf auf die Brust.  
Hastig übergab Remus dem Heiler das Kind, panische Angst in den nun vollkommen gelben Augen._

_"Sorgen sie dafür, dass er schläft, bis ich zurück bin."_

_Dann fiel Remus mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie. Dumbledore packte ihn und apparierte sie beide zur Heulenden Hütte und wäre um ein Haar noch vom Wolf gepackt worden bevor er es schaffte die Tür zu schliessen.  
Warum war Harry so bereitwillig zu Remus gekommen? Dumbledore konnte es sich nicht logisch erklären._

_Dem Wolf in der Hütte war es völlig klar.  
Harry hatte vielleicht Remus nicht erkannt aber er hatte gespürt, dass Remus zum Rudel gehörte und dass er bei ihm sicher war.  
Moony riss in dieser Nacht die Hütte in Fetzen. Ohne die Schutzbanne wäre sie zusammengefallen._

_Dumbledore hörte die Wut des Wolfes und betete, dass Remus am nächsten Tag noch am Leben war._

_Remus wachte am nächsten Morgen in dem Gerümpel auf, das einmal die Heulende Hütte gewesen war und obwohl das Haus ruiniert war, war Remus bis auf ein paar Schrammen unversehrt.  
Er zog frische Kleidung aus seinem Geheimversteck an und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore kam um ihn herauszulassen.  
Professor Dumbledore hatte die Schulkrankenschwester mitgebracht, um Remus sofort versorgen zu können. Umso erstaunter war er, ihn in einer so außerordentlich guten Verfassung vorzufinden und vor allem angezogen und bereit zu gehen._

_"Wie geht es Harry?"_

_Dumbledore zügelte seine Neugier. „Er ist schwach aber er wird es überleben. Wie geht es dir?" Der Schulleiter hatte Remus zitternde Hände entdeckt.  
Remus wollte sich verfluchen für das sichtbare Zeichen seiner Schwäche. Er musste stark sein. Für Harry._

_"Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig," sagte er und verließ die Hütte um nach St. Mungos zu apparieren._

_Der Heiler erwartete sie bereits. Er erklärte ihnen das Ausmaß von Harrys Verletzungen auf dem Weg zum Krankenzimmer. Remus konnte die Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Sein Harry war schlimmer behandelt worden als ein Hund. Sie hatten ihn geschlagen, gewürgt, ihm selten Essen oder zu trinken gegeben. Und ihn eingesperrt als er krank war, schwach._

_"Ist er aufgewacht?"_

_Der Heiler verneinte. „Wir haben ihm rechtzeitig mehr Schlaftrank gegeben."_

_Das Zimmer war einfach eingerichtet, ein Bett, zwei Stühle ein Tisch. Die Wände waren für die Zaubererwelt sehr dezent bemalt und die Bilder daran bewegten sich nicht.  
Eine Heilerin, die bei Harry gesessen hatte verließ bei ihrem Erscheinen den Raum.  
Remus trat an das Bett. Der Junge war so bleich wie das Laken auf dem er lag. Die blauen Flecken und Wunden waren verschwunden und er schlief tief und fest.  
Vorsichtig nahm Remus die schmale Hand und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl.  
Der Heiler gab Remus Anweisung ihn zu holen, wenn es Probleme gab und auch Dumbledore verabschiedete sich um ins Ministerium zu gehen._

_Es dauerte Stunden, bis Harry sich zum ersten Mal regte._

_"Hey, Harry", sprach Remus ihn an._

_Der Junge öffnete plötzlich die Augen und sah sich erschreckt um. Mit erstaunlicher Kraft krallte er sich an Remus Hand und rollte sich zusammen wie eine Katze.  
Die Verletzungen taten ihm weh, auch die Magie hatte sie nicht so schnell heilen können. Dem Kind entfuhr ein Wimmern. Es schloss die Augen als erwartete es bestraft zu werden.  
Ganz vorsichtig strich Remus ihm über die Stirn bis Harry in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel._

_Als Dumbledore zurückkehrte saß Harry von Kissen gestützt im Bett. Remus versuchte ihn zu füttern aber der Junge starrte nur geradeaus.  
Remus bot Dumbledore den freien Sitzplatz an._

_"Hallo Harry, geht es dir heute besser?"_

_Keine Bewegung verriet, ob Harry die Worte verstanden hatte.  
Die beiden Männer tauschten besorgte Blicke aus._

_"Haben sie etwas erreicht?"_

_"Ja, sie geben dir das Sorgerecht, allerdings mit Auflagen."_

_"Natürlich." Remus Ton klang bitter._

_"Sie schicken dir einen Aufpasser, nicht nur für die Vollmondnächte. Sie werden ständig ein Auge auf euch haben."  
_

_Remus seufzte. Dann versuchte er erneut Harry einen Löffel Suppe einzuflössen. Diesmal klappte es. Er lobte Harry. Der nächste Löffel wurde wieder abgelehnt.  
Remus schloss für einen Moment entnervt die Augen und stellte die Schüssel weg._

_"Harry war so glücklich mit uns, sie haben alles zerstört und die Dursleys haben Harry zerstört."_

_"Harry kommt wieder in Ordnung, hab Vertrauen zu ihm, er braucht nur etwas Zeit."_

_Ungläubig schüttelte Remus den Kopf während er Harry wieder in die Decken kuschelte._

_"Ich finde es schwer das zu glauben. Es wird nie wieder wie es war. Harry und ich haben Lily und James verloren und wer weiß wann auch Peter. Sirius ist fort und Harry..." er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen._

_"Er kommt wieder in Ordnung." Aber selbst in den Ohren des Schulleiters klangen diese Worte nicht besonders hoffnungsvoll._

"Es sah lange nicht so aus als würde es wieder gut," beendete Remus seine Geschichte.

Sirius hatte ins Feuer gestarrt als er zuhörte. Ein jüngerer Sirius, einer welcher nicht fünf Jahre in Azkaban verbracht hatte, wäre jetzt auf Rache aus.

Schließlich brach Sirius die eingetretene Stille.

"Dieser Sebastian Creek ist also der Aufpasser vom Ministerium? Ich hatte mich gewundert, was er bei euch zu suchen hatte."

"Hast du etwa das Haus beobachten? Weißt du wie gefährlich das war? Die Auroren..."

"...haben mich nicht gefunden. Und sie waren unfähig Harry zu beschützen."

"Ja, Sebastian hat mir von Tatzes Auftritt erzählt. Riskant, wenn du Peter verletzt hättest..."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schaute zu Harrys schlafender Gestalt hinüber.

"Du hast alles richtig gemacht, Remus. Mit Harry meine ich."

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher." Sirius zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Er hat nie darüber gesprochen, weißt du. Es würde ihm vielleicht helfen, ich..."

"Remus," unterbrach Sirius.

"Was?"

"Du hast uns nie erzählt wie du gebissen worden bist und du hast uns nie von den Transformationen erzählt bis wir selbst dabei gewesen sind. Und ich hätte euch nie von meinem zu Hause erzählt,wenn ihr nicht so bereitwillig zugehöt hättet. Vielleicht wird er davon reden, wenn er bereit ist."

Remus senkte den Kopf. Sirius lächelte.


	9. Verwandlung

**Danke fuer die Reviews. Ich will ja nicht vermessen sein aber es waer schon schoen wenns mehr als ein 'schreib schnell weiter' ist das naechste Mal.**

**9) Verwandlung**

Remus hatte Sirius den ganzen Tag nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Wie würde der Wolf auf Tatze reagieren?  
Und obwohl Sirius ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass er ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde, hatte Remus Angst er würde seine Meinung ändern und bei Harry bleiben.

Remus hatte Sirius den ganzen Tag nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Wie würde der Wolf auf Tatze reagieren?Und obwohl Sirius ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass er ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde, hatte Remus Angst er würde seine Meinung ändern und bei Harry bleiben. 

Harry hatte ihnen versichert, dass er keinen Aufpasser brauchte in seinem Alter und Sirius hatte ihm zugestimmt.  
Remus hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn Sebastian da gewesen wäre, nur für den Fall, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war wärend die Freunde im Sicherheitsraum waren.  
Aber der Ministeriumszauberer hatte seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub genommen und war unerreichbar.

Wie sich herausstellen sollte waren Remus Ängste was Moonys Reaktion auf Tatze anging unbegründet. Moony erkannte Tatze als Teil seines Rudels und die Fronten waren schnell geklärt, was ihnen Zeit für wilde Spiele gab.

Remus hatte zwar keine Kontrolle aber er war bei Bewusstsein als der Wolf sich etwas beruhigte.

Nach der tollen Balgerei hatten sich die beiden Tiere gerade zum schlafen hingelegt als sie mit gespitzten Ohren und in Moonys Fall mit gebleckten Zähnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür richteten.  
Der Türknauf bewegte sich, ein leiser Klick und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

Harry hatte diese Nacht lange geplant. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass Sebastian nicht mehr auf ihn aufpasste.  
Seit er klein war kannte er die Zauberformeln, die dazu nötig waren die Tür zu öffnen. Er war gut vorbereitet. Mittlerweile war es ein Leichtes für ihn jede Tür zu versiegeln oder zu öffnen wie er es wollte.  
Am Anfang war der Junge immer sehr erschöpft gewesen, wenn er Magie übte aber mit jedem Mal klappte es besser.  
Harry war etwas ängstlich was Remus sagen würde, schliesslich war laut ihm kontrollierte Magie ohne Zauberstab in Harrys Alter nicht möglich. Sebastian war mehrmals nahe daran gewesen Harry bei seinen Übungen zu erwischen und hatte seine Beobachtungen Remus geschildert, welcher es aber nicht ernstnehmen wollte.

Eine echte Herausforderung war die Animagusverwandlung. Harry hatte keine Bücher, die beschrieben was er zu tun hatte und Sirius war baldmisstrauisch geworden, wenn Harry ihn darüber ausquetschte.  
Er hatte sich dann darauf beschränkt genau zuzuschauen wenn Sirius sich in Tatze verwandelte, was dieser zu Harrys grosser Freude jeder Zeit gerne Tat.

Soweit Harry das Ritual verstand würde der Werwolf ihm auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nichts tun. Aber Harry wollte so gerne ein Animagus sein, wie sein Vater und wie Sirius.

Harry hatte also in dieser Nacht gewartet bis die Geräusche im Sicherheitsraum verstummt waren und kurz darauf stand er einem knurrenden Werwolf gegenüber.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry wie versteinert. Er hatte sich zwar gut vorbereitet und viel gelesen aber in seinen wildesten Träumen hatte er sich den Werwolf nicht so riesig, so mächtig und so gefährlich vorgestellt. Die grossen gelben Augen schauten ihn verwirrt an. Harry riss sich zusammen, dass war Remus, sein Moony. Er hatte immer gewusst was er war und nichts würde seine Liebe zu ihm mindern.

Der Wolf schnupperte. Tatze hatte sich schützend zwischen seinen besten Freund und sein Patenkind gestellt. Er wollte es nicht riskieren sich zu verwandeln. Als Hund hatte er mehr Chancen gegen den Werwolf als als Mann.

Der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen wich Konzentration. Beide, Sirius und der hilflos im Wolf gefangene Remus realisierten was Hatty vorhatte als es bereits vor ihren Augen geschah.  
Harry verwandelte sich! Und als er das bemerkte hätte er beinahe seine Konzentration verlohren. In welches Tier würde er sich verwandeln?

Moony wusste es noch bevor der Wolf es sah. Er konnte spüren wie sich der Geruch von Krones Welpen, welcher hier in der verhassten Menschengestalt vor ihm stand veränderte und beinahe dem seinen ähnlich wurde.  
Der Wolf verstand nicht, wie es geschah. Alles was zählte war der junge Wolf, der sich gerade um sich selber drehte um sich zu betrachten.  
Das Fell war schwarz und struppig, die Augen leuchtend grün.  
Krones und Lilys Welpe war endlich bei ihm, sein verbleibendes Rudel war vereint.

Der Werwolf stiess ein herzzerreissendes Heulen aus, er trauerte erneut um die verlorenen Gefährten.

Harry wusste nicht, was der Werwolf dachte aber er begriff, dass Moony traurig war und er kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn um ihn zu trösten.

Sirius hielt die ganze Nacht Wache. Er wusste wie schwer es war Anfangs die Animagusform längere Zeit aufrecht zu halten. Aber bis zu den frühen Morgenstunden als auch Remus wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annahm hielt Harry durch.

Harry spürte nicht wie sein Körper sich zurückverwandelte und er merkte nicht, wie Sirius ihn in sein Bett trug, noch wusste er dass seine Vormunde an diesem Morgen Besuch von einem hastig alamierten Dumbledore bekamen.

Sirius hatte sich wärend er die Ereignisse der Nacht schilderte wieder beruhigt, fand es mittlerweile grossartig was sein Patensohn vollbracht hatte.  
Remus dagegen konnte nicht still sitzen. Er malte sich wieder und wieder aus was alles hätte schief gehen können und er machte sich selbst dafuer verantwortlich nicht bemerkt zu haben was Harry plante.

"Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich warte immer auf ein Ereignis bei dem Harry versehendlich zaubert und wundere mich warum nie etwas geschieht und ich sehe nicht den Grund dafür. Harry kann bereits kontrolliert zaubern."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Remus." Versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen.

"Harry muss sehr lange geübt haben, um das zu vollbringen, Remus. Ich denke er hat es anfangs getan damit du bei Vollmond nicht alleine sein musstest. Das er er jetzt seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte ist ein grosses Glück. Wenigstens hätte Sirius eingreifen können. An jedem anderen Vollmond wäre Harry allein gewesen mit Moony."

Remus setzte sich schliesslich. „Woher kommt nur diese Macht?"

Dumbledore schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „ Ich kann nur sagen, dass wir grossartiges von Harry zu erwarten haben. Er geht so natürlich mit Magie um und er scheint keine Grenzen zu kennen."

Sie einigten sich schliesslich darauf, Harry vorsichtig zu fördern, ihn aber darauf zu trainieren sein Talent geheim zu halten. Man konnte nie wissen wann es sich auszahlen würde ein As im Ärmel zu haben.

Als Harry am Spätnachmittag aufwachte sass Sirius in ein Buch versunken an seinem Bett.  
Etwas ängstlich machte er sich bemerkbar. Wie hatten die beiden reagiert?

"Hallo, Harry." Sirius legte das Buch zur Seite.

"Wo ist Remus?"

"Ich habe ihn ins Bett geschickt, er war ein einziges Nervenbündel."

Harry senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Seid ihr sehr sauer?"

Sirius beugte sich zu Harry welchem mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen standen.

"Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich, Harry. Und gleichzeitig... gleichzeitig haben wir Angst um dich. Magie so auszuüben wie du kann furchtbar schief gehen, dazu gehen Zauberer zur Schule. Wir lieben dich, Harry. Ich will dass du das nie vergisst." Er nahm Harry in den Arm und als der Junge ruhiger schien fragte Sirius: "Wann hast du damit angefangen?"

Das Kind in seinen Armen spannte sich merklich an und Sirius brauchte nicht mehr als Antwort.

"Bei den Dursleys, nicht war?" Harry nickte. Sirius wollte nicht weiter fragen. Er konnte verstehen, wie schwer es Harry fiel. Es war lange her aber er wusste noch genau wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war seinen Freunden von seinem zu Hause zu erzaehlen. Und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er je über Azkaban würde reden können. Er drückte Harry fester an sich.

"Onkel Vernon hat mir so weh getan und ich hatte so grossen Hunger," Harrys Stimme war kaum auszumachen als würde es ihn in die Zeit zurückversetzen, wenn er lauter sprach. „Ich hab mir ganz fest gewünscht, dass meine Arbeit fertig wäre und plötzlich war alles erledigt und ich hab was zu Essen bekommen."

Harry schwieg fuer eine Weile, er schien allen Mut zu brauchen um weiter zu sprechen.

"Das hat ein paar Mal geklappt, bis..."

"...bis dein Onkel gemerkt hat, dass du zauberst?" vermutete Sirius als Harry stockte. Der Junge zitterte mittlerweile in seinen Armen. Was sein Onkel mit ihm gemacht hatte war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig herauszubekommen. Harry war in Sicherheit, das allein zählte.

"Wir lieben dich, Harry. Remus und ich passen jetzt auf dich auf. Diese Leute werden dir nie wieder weh tun."

Remus, welcher an der Tür gelauscht hatte wusste, wie wahr diese Worte waren. Petunias Familie war schwer gestraft worden. Das Zauberergericht hatten beide Erwachsene für lange Zeit ins Muggelgefängnis geschickt und Dudley war vom Muggel – Jugendamt in ein Heim gegeben worden. Nachdem sich sein Verhalten gebessert hatte fanden sich sogar Leute um ihn zu adoptieren.  
Bis er volljährig war würde es ihm nicht erlaubt werden seine Eltern zu sehen und so, wie er sich entwickelt hatte war es fraglich, ob er es je wünschen würde.


	10. Zukunft

Tut mir leid mit dem ersten Abschnitt im letzten Kapitel, weiss nich, wie das passiert is.

9) Zukunft

Harry, Sirius und Remus gewöhnten sich an ein Leben miteinander.  
Sirius hatte allerdings seine Schwierigkeiten. Er konnte nicht allein sein aber es war ihm auch unerträglich unter Menschen zu gehen. Harry und Remus, ab und an auch Dumbledore und Sebastian war alles was er aushalten konnte.  
Als er im Ministerium war um einige Formulare zu unterschreiben musste er sich schon sehr zusammenreißen um nicht auf dem Absatz umzudrehen.

Harry lernte Magie und er war gut. Remus und Sirius hatten ihm das Versprechen abgerungen nichts mehr alleine auszuprobieren. Dafür durfte er in den Vollmondnächten bei ihnen sein solange er wartete bis Remus sich verwandelt hatte.

An Harrys Geburtstag übergab Albus Dumbledore persönlich den Brief der Harry nach Hogwarts einlud. Obwohl Harry immer gewusst hatte, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde war er aufgeregt und auch ein bisschen traurig. Er hatte Sirius gerade wieder und nun sollte er ihn nur noch in den Ferien sehen? Und was würde aus Remus werden ohne Harry? Sein Leben hatte sich die letzten Jahre allein um Harry gedreht und um den Kampf um Sirius Freiheit.

Auch Sirius hatte darüber nachgedacht. Remus würde Geld nicht akzeptieren, er wollte keine milden Gaben. Und so gab ihm Sirius einen Job! Remus Lupin, registrierter Werwolf wurde Verwalter des Vermögens der Familie Black! Sirius fand das sehr passend. Eine Kreatur auf welche seine Familie heruntergeschaut hätte hatte nun alle Fäden in der Hand.

Der Animagus wusste, dass er aus dem Haus musste und doch zögerte er es jeden Tag weiter hinaus aber so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Harry brauchte seine Schulsachen und er wollte Sirius bei sich haben.  
Und so schlüpften die beiden an einem regnerischen Tag in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Das Lokal war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Sirius wollte sich in den Hintern treten. War ja klar, dass er wieder mal die Zeit erwischte in der am meisten Betrieb war.

Die Hexen und Zauberer starrten ihn geschockt an. Natürlich wusste jeder einzelne von ihnen, dass Sirius unschuldig war aber sein Anblick war ihnen unheimlich.  
Schließlich hatte er fünf Jahre in Azkaban verbracht und dort wurde man bereits nach ein paar Wochen verrückt, oder etwa nicht? Und man ließ Harry Potter, den Helden der Zaubererwelt, mit so einem Mann auf die Strasse?

'Wenigstens,' dachte Sirius, 'lassen sie Harry in Ruhe, weil sie zu viel Angst vor mir haben.'

Sirius zog Harry in die Winkelgasse und als sich die Wand hinter ihnen schloss sank Sirius erschöpft dagegen. Er hatte da drin das Gefühl gehabt, die Wände würden auf ihn zukommen und die Augen der Leute schienen zu sagen „Es ist deine Schuld."

„Bist du okay, Sirius?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Harry wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als sich neben Sirius zu setzen. Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ging schnell als wäre er gerannt.

Der Zufall kam ihnen in Form eines etwas heruntergekommen aussehenden Zauberers mit spärlichen roten Haaren zur Hilfe.

Arthur Weasley war ein Ministeriumszauberer und kannte Sirius noch aus Hogwartszeiten, obwohl dieser einige Jahre jünger war. Er war auf dem Weg zu seiner Frau Molly, die mit ihren gemeinsamen Kindern ebenfalls Schulsachen kaufte, als er Sirius und Harry bemerkte.

" Hallo, Sirius."

Sirius sah auf, sichtlich verwirrt. Er brauchte einen Moment um den Mann vor ihm zu erkennen.

"Arthur, hi." Sirius erhob sich zittrig. Arthur ergriff seinen Arm um ihn zu stützen.

"Du siehst ja furchtbar aus. Kommt ihr beiden. Ich treffe Molly und die Kinder im Eissalon. Eine Erfrischung wird euch gut tun."

Sirius nickte. Florian Fortescues Eissalon war nur ein paar Schritte entfernt und das verwinkelte Lädchen würde ihn für eine Weile aus dem Blickfeld der Leute schaffen.

Wegen des schlechten Wetters waren nur die Weasleys und Florian Fortescue selbst im Salon.  
Molly Weasley begann sofort Harry und Sirius zu bemuttern. Schließlich saß Harry mit dem jüngsten Sohn der Familie, Ron, am Tisch und wurde in die Feinheiten des Zaubererschachs eingeweiht, während Rons kleine Schwester ihm eigenartige Blicke zu warf. Sirius erholte sich langsam bei einem Becher heißen Eises.

"Entschuldige Arthur, dass ich dir solche Mühe mache, es waren einfach zu viele Leute.." Sirius verstummte. Es war nicht leicht für ihn einzugestehen wie sehr ihn Azkaban mitgenommen hatte.  
Arthur brauchte alle Kraft um seinen Schock zu verbergen. Sirius war so ein lebensfroher, schelmischer Junge gewesen. Was er jetzt vor sich hatte war ein gebrochener Mann.

"Mach dir mal keine Gedanken, Sirius. Das wird schon besser werden mit der Zeit, du darfst es nur nicht gleich so übertreiben. Molly ist mit den Einkäufen für unsere Meute fertig. Sie kann mit Harry gehen und wir reden über alte Zeiten und passen auf, dass die Zwillinge den Laden nicht in Brand setzen."

Sirius sah fragend zu Harry hinüber.

"Ist schon okay, Sirius."

Molly und Harry gingen also gemeinsam in die voll gestopfte Winkelgasse. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass die Hexe vor Ollivanders Geschäft einen Bekannten traf und Harry allein in das Geschäft des Zauberstabmachers schickte. Der Zauberstab, der ihn wählte war mächtig und außerdem das Gegenstück zu Voldemorts. Mrs. Weasley wäre vermutlich in Ohnmacht gefallen, hätte sie das gehört.

Als die beiden schwer beladen mit Einkäufen zurückkamen ging es Sirius sichtlich besser.

"Danke Molly."

"Nicht der Rede Wert, Harry ist ein so netter Junge. Ich halte es schließlich mit Fred und George aus."

Harry errötete. Sirius und er machten sich bereit zu gehen.

"Wir sehen euch dann am ersten September, ja?"

"Danke Arthur, wir melden uns bei euch."

Harry ging an diesem Abend sehr zufrieden ins Bett vor allem, weil er glaubte in Ron Weasley seinen ersten Freund in der Zaubererwelt gefunden zu haben.  
Natürlich war er schon geschockt gewesen, als sein Zauberstab den gleichen Kern wie der hatte, welcher seine Eltern getötet hatte. Aber Sirius hatte gesagt, Magie sei nur so schwarz oder weiß wie derjenige der sie ausübt und Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass er niemals böse werden konnte, niemals!


	11. Epilog Der Wolf

**Epilog – Der Wolf**

Der Schein der flackernden Kerzen warf bizarre Schatten an die Steinwände.  
Erstarrt vor Spannung und Angst hatte sich niemand bewegt als sich Remus unter unglaublichen Schmerzen verwandelte.  
Jedem einzelnen dröhnte der eigene Herzschlag überlaut in den Ohren als der Werwolf sie ansah.

Der Wolf war verwirrt. Das war nicht das Gefängnis in dem er normalerweise erwachte. Es schien schwächer und gleichzeitig tausendmal stärker zu sein als das, was ihn sonst bannte. Und bei ihm waren Menschen!  
Irgendetwas in ihm regte sich, etwas sagte ihm, dass sie keine Feinde waren, dass er sie nicht angreifen durfte, dass sie jetzt zu ihm gehörten, sein Rudel waren.  
Er starrte sie alle mit seinen gelben Augen an.  
Die Männchen präsentierten ihm die Kehlen. Sie hatten ihn als ihren Anführer akzeptiert. Das junge Weibchen aber starrte stolz zurück. Der Wolf schnupperte. Das Weibchen trug ein Junges in sich! Krones Junges! Der Wolf grunzte zufrieden. Sein Rudel würde bald wachsen.

Zögernd strich Lily dem Werwolf über das glänzende Fell. Niemals zuvor hatte ein Mensch einen lebenden Werwolf berührt ohne es teuer zu bezahlen.  
Die Spannung löste sich und die Freunde begannen untereinander zu reden.

Ihre Stimmen brachten Remus ein Stück weit in das Bewusstsein des Wolfes.  
Er verstand, dass es geklappt hatte, spürte wie seine Lebenskraft stärker wurde und er wusste plötzlich klarer als je zuvor, dass seine Freunde ihn nie verlassen würden.  
Sie hatten nicht nur ihr Leben in dieser Nacht aufs Spiel gesetzt, sondern auch das Leben des Kindes.  
Für Remus war das der größte Beweis ihrer Freundschaft.

**Meine lieben Leser ich danke euch fuer eure Reviews und eure Unterstuetzung. In der naechsten Zeit werdet ihr wohl nicht viel von mir hoeren, da ich immernoch an "Der Schulleiter" schreibe und das Konzept fuer das Sequel dieser Geschichte noch nicht fertig habe. Aber es wird ein Sequel geben. Das erste Kapitel von dem meine Geschichten meist ihren Anfang nehmen ohne das ich weiss wohin es mich fuehrt nimmt schon Formen an aber bitte seid geduldig. Ich werde naechsten Monat in Brisbane sein und dort komm ich an einen Computer (jedenfalls vermute ich das) aber es kann auch dauern bis ich im September wieder in Deutschland bin. Danke fuers Lesen!**

Euer Kaetzchen miau


End file.
